


The Signing

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [2]
Category: Captain America, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Tony Stark has been working tirelessly to update the Accords and the Rogues have returned to sign them. Spider-Man wasn't invited to the signing and that would appear to have been a mistake.Day 2: Collars
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Signing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you manage to enjoy this fic! It was nothing like I had originally planned out, but I had started typing and this was the result. It's not one of my favourites, but figured since I'm trying to keep up with Whumptober I would be as well just posting it anyway.
> 
> I decided to have a go at writing some more characters, but I feel like they are not all necessary in character. (I think Tony is well off here, but hey ho)

Things had been tense since the Rogues had returned. Nobody was entirely sure where they stood with everything that had happened in the past, but Mr Stark had been working tirelessly the past couple months, since the media dubbed ‘civil war’, to get the Accords altered to something that was fair and everyone would sign. Mr Stark had spent his time in seemingly endless meetings about the Accords and when he ever happened to have free time would hole himself up in the lab, with Peter making the occasional appearance.

The Rogues were currently confined to the Avengers Compound, placing them on a form of house arrest. They were all due to be at the signing in the morning. A spectacle in front of the many world leaders and camera crews to broadcast it worldwide. Make sure everyone new that the Avengers were back together and stronger than ever. Or so the media would be led to believe.

Peter had been around the compound as much as he could over the past couple of months. He knew how much of a toll the revisions were having on Mr Starks health. Every time he saw his mentor the lines around his eyes were getting deeper and the bruises under them getting darker. From what he had picked up from Pepper and Rhodey, it would appear that Mr Stark was barely looking after himself. So Peter made it his mission to make the trip upstate and work in the lab with Mr Stark as often as possible. Not because he wanted the man to be working, but because Peter was able to convince Mr Stark to eat something when he would shyly admit that with his advanced metabolism he needed to eat but didn’t like eating by himself, or when he would convince his mentor to take a break with him on the couch and then proceed to ‘accidentally’ fall asleep on him until his mentor had drifted off. From what FRIDAY told him, that would often be the only sleep he would get for days at a time. So whatever Peter could do to help Mr Stark, he would do.

The issue was, Mr Starks main cause of stress was the Accords, and Peter had been told that under no circumstances was he to get himself involved in those. His mentor had looked at him, pleading with his eyes for Peter to just leave them alone. He promised him that he would get them sorted out and that especially while he was still a minor he would see to it that he wouldn’t need to sign them and reveal his identity. It was one of the few times where Mr Stark had spoken to Peter with no wall up. His emotions were clear to see sitting right at the surface and so reluctantly Peter had agreed.

Because of Mr Starks determination to keep Peter away from the Accords, it meant that when he was introduced to the Rogues, on a Saturday afternoon when he was hunting for snacks in the kitchen before heading back to the lab, he was introduced as Peter Parker the intern. Nothing more. As far the Rogues were concerned, he came by to work in the lab as an intern then would head home. He doesn’t think a lot of them were happy with the explanations that Mr Stark would provide, especially with the looks that Natasha and Clint would shoot him when they thought he wasn’t looking, but nobody wanted to break the fragile peace that fallen over the team by questioning it.

The public signing of the Accords had been scheduled for 9am the following morning, but that was just for the cameras. The actual legally binding signing was going to be done in the common area of the compound the night before. It was tense as the Rogues sat along one couch: Natasha and Clint at the end stony faced, with Scott beside them looking a little lost. Steve was sitting in the middle of the couch with Bucky between him and Sam, and Wanda was at the other end. Vision was hovering between the end of the couch and the chairs were the others were scattered. Rhodey was sitting down, looking professional as always. Ross and some of his men were taking up chairs and standing space beside Rhodey. Tony was being his typical media self and lounging across a chair on the other side of the room, looking for all intents and purposes bored. His sunglasses were in place to shield his tiredness and pain. If the angry glances some of the Rogues and Ross’s men were to be believed, then he was selling the look quite well.

The clicking of heels approaching from the elevator broke everyone out of their internal thoughts. Pepper walked in with a lawyer by her side. She had been left in charge of making sure the signing would go smoothly. If anyone could pull together all these people to sign the forms correctly then it was Pepper.

“Right,” Tony clapped his hands, causing everyone to jump slightly, “time to get a move on.” Eyeing the Rogues he questioned, “Has everyone read over the Accords and feel they are better suited?” A series of nods around the room confirmed they had.

“Good, then I will pass this around and if everyone can please sign on the dotted lines that will be us” Pepper continued as she passed around a copy of the Accords and a pen. Looking as professional as ever, she kept stealing glances at Tony out the corner of her eye. 

Once everyone had signed, the room was left in awkward silence while Pepper and the lawyer looked over the paperwork. Eventually the lawyer gave a nod. “Everything is in order, so I guess you now all work under the rulings of the Sokovia Accords. Unless anybody has any questions,” She glanced around the room, eyes lingering on Ross and his men, “I guess I’ll be heading then. Thank you for your time, and I will see you all in the morning.” With that Pepper led the lawyer out and they disappeared into the elevator.

Once they had left, Ross stood with a sneer approaching Tony. “I didn’t see your precious Spider guy here signing the Accords, is he giving up the hero gig so soon?” Tony was thankful for his sunglasses as his eyes twitched at the mentioning of Peter.

Standing so abruptly that Ross jumped backwards, he mumbled “I have no idea what you are talking about Ross, and it would do you good to keep your nose out of places it doesn’t belong.”

“Where is your little intern tonight? Does he have other things to be doing? Maybe climbing some walls-“ Tony was reaching for Ross before he had even thought his actions through. Ross’ men reacted by pulling their weapons and pointing them directly at Tony and at the others in the room that had moved to protect him.

Of course, Peter had his Parker luck to blame for why he chose that exact moment to enter the common room. He hadn’t meant to interrupt, he had planned to just sneak into the kitchen to get a snack since he was hungry. But when he felt his spidey sense prick at him forcing his attention towards the common area, he couldn’t help himself from running in when he saw Secretary Ross and Mr Stark at each other’s throats.

“Mr Stark!”

Tony’s eyes darted to Peter and he froze. “Go back to the lab Peter, I’ll be down shortly,” Mr Stark ground out.

Peter’s eyes flitted between his mentor, the Rogues, Rhodey and Ross. He had paused at his mentors tone and turned to back out again, but not before Ross had directed his men behind him blocking his exit.

“Mr Parker is it?” Ross questioned stalking towards him, leaving Tony chasing after him. “How fortunate of you to show up here, I was just going to start searching for you”

The buzzing in the back of Peter’s neck was getting stronger as Ross approached. “Y-You were? Th-Th-That’s nice. What can – what can I – I do for you?” cursing himself for stuttering over his words. He swallowed audibly, with all the eyes in the room watching him.

A predatory grin spread across Ross’s face. “Oh yes, well you see we have been looking for the Spider guy for some time.” The entire room froze.

“W-W-What do you m-mean?” Peter froze like a deer in the headlights.

Mr Stark shot forwards and grabbed Ross’s arm pulling him back. “Ross, I don’t know what you are doing but stop it,” he spat out. “You have a problem you bring it up with me” Peter had never heard him sound so menacing before. Not even after the ferry incident.

Ross didn’t seem to care as turned on Mr Stark. “I had been hoping you would say that. You see now that you have all signed the Accords,” turning to address the rest of the room as well, “if one of you is harbouring, lets say, an enhanced vigilante that hasn’t signed the Accords then you can all be held indefinitely in the Raft”

Wanda’s hand began glowing red at the name, while the others all looked uneasy. “We don’t know what you are talking about” Steve said slowly, trying to work out what he had missed.

“That’s a shame Captain Rogers,” Ross fiddled with his phone and more of his soldiers began flooding the room. “Because you see Mr Stark here knows exactly who is behind the Spider guy mask and if he isn’t going to tell me then I will have to arrest every one of you in here who has signed.”

Everyone’s attention was directed towards Mr Stark where he had frozen in the middle of the floor. “I have no idea who you are talking about Ross,” sniffing he glanced around the room. “Just let the others go and I’ll come with you.”

Peter went to move forward but was blocked by a soldier with a gun. “Mr Stark, what’s going on?”

“Nothing for you to worry about Pete. Just stay quiet”

A cackle came from Ross, “Oh is it not Stark? Well if that is how you want to play it, then men, take them all into custody”

“What?! You can’t do that!” One of the men blocked Peter from getting any closer.

“Ah, but we can Mr Parker, because we need to know the identity of Spiderman and if they don’t tell us we have no other option than to hold them in the Raft”

“How are we supposed to tell you something we don’t even know?” Clint was standing now, fury shining in his eyes. “Stark just tell the bastard who he is! I’m finally getting to see my kids tomorrow, don’t be an idiot!”

Mr Stark turned to him “I _can’t_ Barton.” He stressed “I’m sorry, but I just _can’t_ ”

Ross gestured for his men to start dragging the Avengers out of the room. Even the mighty heroes couldn’t hold against all the weapons and restraints the soldiers had come equipped with. Peter realised that Ross had every intention of arresting them all. He couldn’t let them do that. He could see Mr Stark trying to catch his eye probably to stop him saying anything, but he couldn’t help it. Taking a deep breath he levelled his gaze at Ross.

“If you find out who Spiderman is then you would let the others go? No tricks?”

Ross slowly nodded his head, smirking at him. “If Spiderman came willingly, we wouldn’t need to arrest any of them. They would be free to go.”

Letting out a shaky breath Peter wrung his hands together “Ok, well Mr Ross Sir, I – “

“Peter, don’t say another word!”

“am Spiderman” he glanced over at Mr Stark “I’m sorry.”

Mr Stark pushed forward reaching for Peter but a large man holding onto his arms prevented him from getting close.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it Mr Parker?” Ross gloated. Peter glanced around nervously looking for an exit, but what could he do when the others were all being held as collateral? Noticing his shifting eyes, Ross smirked “I wouldn’t try anything if I was you Peter. You might get away, but the others won’t be as lucky. Think of the poor Barton children that won’t get to see their dad again if you run away or attempt to fight”

Peter’s eyes focused back on Ross. Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth he raised his hands in surrender, “Ok, Ok, you win, I won’t fight”.

“I’m going to need you to kneel Peter”

“Peter don’t. Get out of here and run!” Mr Stark was still struggling in his captors hold.

Slowly getting to his knees, he looked at his mentor “I’m sorry Mr Stark,” keeping his hands in the air, he glanced back Ross “Ok, now let them go”

Ross looked over Peters head nodding to a man behind him. Peter heard the sound of shuffling but didn’t dare face away from Ross. He could see the eyes of the Rogues and Mr Stark widening at whatever they saw.

Sucking in a breath Mr Stark hissed, “Don’t you dare, Ross, don’t you fucking dare”.

Before Peter could question what was happening, he felt something heavy and cold settle around his neck. His hands automatically went to the added weight to feel metal encircling his throat. He tried to pull it off, but a white-hot blinding pain radiated from his neck as he fell forward with a silent scream on his lips, as soon as he had gripped it. He could distantly hear the others shouting his name, but he couldn’t focus on anything beyond the pain. It couldn’t have lasted more than a couple of seconds but he was left twitching on the ground afterwards. His mind felt sluggish, thoughts coming slowly. But he had worked one thing out. He had a shock collar on his neck. There was no way out of this.

Ross’ laughter brought him back to the present. “I wouldn’t try taking it off again if I was you, it will just shock you again but for 5 seconds longer each time. Although it would be entertaining for us”

“Ross you son of a bitch. Let him go!” Tony sounded close to panicking.

“No can do Stark. He’s an enhanced individual who hasn’t signed the Accords. Means we can hold him in the Raft” Ross goaded.

“What?” eyes flying to meet Mr Starks before turning to Ross, “No please, I’ll sign the Accords,” Peter pleaded from where was still sprawled on the floor.

Tony renewed his efforts trying to shake his captor “Like hell you are taking him there!”

“Don’t even think about it Ross,” Clint growled “Peter isn’t leaving this building”

“Bold of you to assume you have a choice here Barton, I’d be careful who you go threatening if you want to see your kids again” threatened Ross.

Sam stepped forward “C’mon man, how cold hearted do you have to be to want to lock up a kid?”

Peter had managed to push himself onto his hands and knees as he looked around the room. Mr Stark was staring at him with fear in his eyes, whereas Wanda’s eyes were focused solely on the metal shock collar adorning his throat.

“It doesn’t matter what age he is!” Ross yelled to the room, causing Peter to flinch from where he was positioned on the ground. “Grab him and lets go”

Two of the soldiers grabbed Peter’s arms and started dragging him towards the elevator to leave. He struggled to get his legs underneath to take pressure of his shoulders. He desperately kept his eyes locked onto his mentor as they approached the elevator. If he was going to be held indefinitely in an underwater prison then he wanted to see one last reassuring face. “I’m sorry Mr Stark, please tell Aunt May I love her ok? Tell her I’m sorry”

“I’m going to get you out of this kid? Just keep safe, I’ll fix this, I promise you Peter”

Tears were pricking in his eyes as he looked at his mentor. He fought the tightness in his throat as he nodded, “yeah of course, I trust you Mr Stark.” He tried his best to give his mentor a reassuring smile but he felt it slipping as the doors slid shut. The minute they were fully closed he couldn’t hold the tears back anymore.

He turned his face down to the ground and took a shaky breath. He just needed to keep himself sane till Mr Stark found a way to get him out of this mess. He had managed to fix the Accords in just 6 months, he would be able to get Peter out of the Raft. His mentor would manage to find the right loopholes.

It’s Mr Stark who would be doing all the work. Peter just had to wait. Yeah, he could do that. Taking a deep shaky breath, Peter prepared himself for what was to come. As he was marched out of the compound and into a helicopter that would take him to the underwater prison, he stared wistfully back at the compound.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When he returned for the first time 3 months later, he was pleased to see everything just as remembered. With the addition of some teary Avengers and a mentor who assured him they were definitely there now, as he pulled him into a bone crushing hug.


End file.
